


Intertwine

by Astronaut_Milky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky
Summary: Cute was never a word he'd thought he would associate with Rafael Barba. Powerful, definitely. Captivating, absolutely. But cute? It had never crossed Sonny's mind.Then Barba showed up in an oversized puffy coat over his suit, and a black beanie with a fluffy ball on top, and a slightly red nose from the cold weather, and the only word he could come up with was cute.





	Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> So I basically took the A/B/O dynamics and butchered it with this fic, but still, I hope it's enjoyable to read nonetheless! Especially considering anyone who has spoken to me knows I only write vague-smut, so this is like me writing literal porn.
> 
> So not only do I have tobeconspicuous to thank for this, as both a beta and a cheerleader throughout the whole writing process, but this is also a gift! Because it's technically a Barisi Soulmate AU and those are the rules.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Sonny _hated_ paperwork. He would literally prefer to do anything other than the dull repetitious task of signing forms. But of course, as per SVU’s New Guy mantra, he was stuck late on a Friday night, handling the squad's papers from their latest case.

Still, as much as he wanted to complain, his overwhelming desire to prove himself overshadowed his disdain towards the task at hand. So he focused on his pen and his words, ignoring the cramps forming, the time passing, and the snow falling heavily outside.

At first it was faint. The slightest whiff of something a little acidic, a little sweet, and wholly attractive, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to bristle. It was so small he barely registered it, until it came closer and Sonny was suddenly able to recognise the familiar scent drifting towards him.

“Burning the midnight oil too, Counselor?”

He then heard the footsteps sauntering towards him.

“Please refrain from using your primitive abilities in a professional setting.”

At that Sonny chuckled. While others found the Omega to be a blight on his own kind, an arrogant fool who shouldn't have been allowed near a courtroom, Sonny had nothing but respect and admiration for the older man. Well, that among other feelings.

“Apologies, Counselor. What brings you here?” he inquired, finally turning to face the prosecutor. And god, he was glad he did.

Cute was never a word he'd thought he would associate with Rafael Barba. Powerful, definitely. Captivating, absolutely. But cute? It had never crossed Sonny's mind.

Then Barba showed up in an oversized puffy coat over his suit, and a black beanie with a fluffy ball on top, and a slightly red nose from the cold weather, and the only word he could come up with was _cute_.

“Well I was hoping to quickly see Liv, but I see she's already gone home.”

Sonny checked his watch and was shocked to see it was past midnight.

“Well I certainly hope she’d be home by now,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he opened them again, he expected the older man to have left. Instead he was awkwardly hovering near his desk. “Anything else?”

Barba cleared his throat.

“Not at all. I'll see you on Monday, Detective.” The air of formality was a little unfamiliar. Given everything that had happened between them, Barba had strongly advised that they maintain a professional atmosphere between them in the workplace. He was certain this was how they'd managed to avoid Soul Bonding during their trysts. There was no one else around however, so Sonny was surprised that he didn't at least get a 'Carisi’. It was wishful thinking to ever receive a 'Sonny’ outside of Barba's heat.

He took a deep breath in, and it hit him. It doubled him over with a wave of lust, and near-pain, and ecstasy. He whipped his head up to check if he was right. Barba's stiffened back and glazed eyes answered his silent question.

“Jesus, Barba you-”

“I know,” he choked out, the sweat forming in little droplets on his forehead. “I've got to- I've got to leave.”

Barba stumbled towards the elevator, though one glance out the window told Sonny he wouldn't make it far in the weather. He clenched his pen, trying to control the twisting, burning sensation coiling in his stomach.

“Barba,” he gritted out, almost holding his breath to prevent the inevitable instinct to kick in. “It's practically a blizzard out there. You know- you won't make it.”

The prosecutor was nearly hunched over now, having barely made it two steps.

“I- I can just get a cab.”

Sonny scoffed at him. Of course Barba would risk his health, and life, over his own stubbornness.

“Just get to the crib, lock the door.” It was taking all of his willpower not to leap out of his chair, lift the shorter man around his hips and pound into him until the sun rose. _“Now,_ Rafael,” he growled on the command.

He could see Rafael hesitate, torn between his need to flee, and his instinct to obey. Ultimately instinct won out, as he stormed down the hallway, although Sonny was certain he saw the slightest smirk on the prosecutors lips. His deliciously enticing scent lingered in the room.

Sonny took exactly three large intakes of breath through his mouth, a poor attempt at settling the electricity and fire surging through his body. On one hand, he had helped Barba through a handful of his spontaneous, short heats already. But those had been times where Barba had called him over to his apartment, willing to utilise Sonny being an Alpha for his intended purpose.

On the other hand, they were in the _precinct._ There was no way Sonny could cave in.

His body had other plans however, lifting him from his chair to stride down the hallway. Sure enough, the cribs door was shut.

His hand was shaking as he raised it to knock. Before he could, the door was open and a hand wrenched him inside. Barba slammed the door behind them, he had a surprisingly predatory look in his eye.

“Barba, are you crazy?”

Sonny’s heart began to pulse wildly, and a deafening roar pounded in his eardrums. The Omega’s eyes were nearly black with overpowering lust, and Sonny felt the tidal waves of impulse flood through him, taking over each one of his senses. So when Barba leaned up to his ear and huskily whispered “Please,” he lost the final tendrils of control over his actions, spinning them around until he was crowding the shorter man against the door.

Sonny always found that, in the throes of heat, he completely lost himself. Burning desire, a fog of ecstasy and pleasure, so vibrant and perfect that it bordered on pain.

One moment his lips were hovering over Rafael's own, his hot breath ghosting over the shorter man's lips. The next they were hungrily ripping each other's clothes off, desperately searching for the heat of skin-to-skin contact.

Soon they were both naked, alive and on fire with lust. Sonny lifted Rafael up so his legs were wrapped around his hips, supporting him against the wall as found himself stretching Rafael with three fingers, coaxing raspy moans from the prosecutor.

“Please, Sonny,” he begged. “I need you.”

A wave of blinding white heat surged through his body, and he found himself flush inside Rafael, pounding into him against the door. Wild and untethered, their lips collided almost painfully, sweat dripping over their bodies.

Teeth nipped at his shoulder, drawing his thoughts out of his instinctual haze for a brief moment, enough to give him the foresight to soak in the image before him. Rafael's hair was sweaty and messy. His face was contorted in pure pleasure, lips agape and eyes softly closed. Sonny was hit with another blast of white heat, momentarily blocking all his senses.

When he came to, they were on the ground, Sonny still thrusting into Rafael, gripping his shoulders to pull their bodies closer with each snap of his hips.

“Sonny,” he panted. “Let me.”

_Christ,_ Sonny had never been with an Omega who was still able to maintain some element of control during their heat. He knew what Rafael wanted, and he was absolutely okay with obliging.

With a sloppy press of his lips to Rafael's, and one impossibly swift movement, he rolled them so Rafael was now on top. Instantly the Omega began grinding down furiously, searching for his own release. He placed a large hand onto Sonny's chest, his nails digging in roughly, and Sonny was overcome with that unfamiliar bright, blinding heat once again, coupled with a familiar coiling sensation.

A stray thought flashed across his mind as Rafael digged his nails in deeper, and moved his hips faster. He could feel his orgasm building, and as it did, he locked eyes with Rafael.

He had truly never seen anything quite like it.

Rafael’s whole body was shaking and vibrating, and his eyes widened at the sight of Sonny’s face. It hit them simultaneously. A white glow surrounded them, bathing their eyes and hearts in a surge of pure light.

His mind cleared. This was everything he had wanted, _needed._ The heat pulsing from Rafael’s perfect form hinted at his own desires. But still, Sonny had to be sure.

“Raf, are we-” He hadn’t even breathed out his question, when Rafael answered by nodding, and grinding, and coming.

The hot clenching spurred his own orgasm on, filling his entire being with an electric heat that broke him and completed him in one sweeping motion.

_Clarity._

_Freedom._

_Love._

Sonny felt all these things at once, pulsing gently through his veins. And yet, he couldn’t open his eyes. A trickle of fear was also coursing through his body. Fear at what this meant. Perhaps Rafael had been too swept up in his own cravings to notice what had happened. _It_ had happened. The one thing Sonny had told himself, from the first time he had entered Rafael, could not happen. No matter how much he wanted it.

Their souls had Bonded. In one moment of absolute surrender to their nature, their souls had reached out and connected, grasping onto one and another, merging to form a whole.

Sonny peeked his eyes open, expecting the absolute worst.

Rafael didn’t look worried at all, he looked content, a rare blissful smile softened his normally hard face. Instantly Sonny’s heart relaxed. He reached a tentative hand up to Rafael’s face, not touching, just hovering through the glow of their love.

“Rafael, I-”

Sonny found himself once again unable to finish a sentence, though this time it was due to Rafael pressing his lips gently against Sonny’s own. They breathed a shared breath when they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, mixing sweat and their glowing souls together.

“I always hoped we would,” Rafael whispered over his lips. His green eyes screamed honesty, and vulnerability, and Sonny’s soul beamed at the sight.

“So did I,” he gently responded, capturing the Omega’s lips with his own.

_His_ Omega.

Their souls glowed, finally entwined with one another, filling the room with the light of their love.


End file.
